Dance with the Devil
by Chakahlah
Summary: The Viscount is throwing yet another Soiree and Elisabeth managed to convince Ciel to escort her. Who is the dark man win the corner and what does he want with Ciel?


Please accept my apology on this story. I felt it was a little bit forced. I do not own either HP or Kuroshitsuji and I don't think I would want to otherwise I wouldn't want to do this with them XD

Title: Dance with the devil

Author: Chakahlah

Characters: Harry, Grelle, Severus, Sebastian, Ciel, Elisabeth

Abstract: The Viscount is throwing yet another Soiree and Elisabeth managed to convince Ciel to escort her. Who is the dark man win the corner and what does he want with Ciel?

Dance with the Devil

Ciel looked around with an apprehensive look on his face as the blonde girl in front of him pulled him deeper into the room.

"Oh isn't it simply wonderful, Ciel?" Elisabeth asked, twirling around with her green eyes sparkling with joy.

Ciel looked around and grimaced at the over decorated room, "If you say so Elisabeth." He froze slightly when a glove-clad hand appeared in his line of sight before it vanished.

"Forgive me, Young Master, Lady Elisabeth. I believe the gentleman in the far corner wishes to speak to you if the way he is gesturing is any indication."

"Ignore him," Ciel stated with a frown of disinterest. "I do not know him and if he was known to Elisabeth she would have greeted him as soon as we entered."

"As you wish, Young Master," Sebastian replied with a slight bow. His eyes widened as his master's fiancee squealed and dragged the young man to the dance floor as music started. He smirked at the mixed shock, embarrassment and terror of his Master's face when a soft sound caught his attention.

"I am sorry to bother you Sir," a soft voice caused him to turn, only to discover a young lady in a plain – but well made – dark green dress bowing before him.

"My Master and Mistress wish to talk to the Young Earl when he has the time," the strange girls continued in a voice so soft that Sebastian could only just hear her words. "I apologise for my rudeness, but I am unable to tell you the reason for this meeting. My master only gave me a message to give to you for the young Earl. 'Which is madder, the hare or the hatter?'"

The girls straightened and spun gracefully before making her way back towards the couple that he had noticed beforehand.

-Turtle-

"Was that necessary Brat?" the dark-haired man scowled at the young servant that walked up to him and his 'wife'

"You are just jealous that I can pull off wearing a dress. Your frame is too shapeless, your shoulders too slopped and your legs far too gangly to pull it off," the 'girl' announced sweetly, green eyes sparkling as they took in the uncomfortable grimace on the man's face as the lovely red-head on his arm snuggled into the arm both of hers were wrapped around.

"You are enjoying this far too much for my liking," he snapped.

"Of course I am Severus," the green-eyed wench stated. "This is punishment for all the things you put me through whilst I was in your world and besides, my sweet little haemoglobin deserves to have some fun and while you aren't the one she wants, you make such a wonderful toy for my kitten, bloodthirsty thing that she is."

"OH you say the sweetest things about me Harry!" the lady squealed and hugged Harridan to her moderately sized bosom.

"Grelle, kitten, please control yourself The Young Earl and his pet demon will be here soon and you are going to have to not throw yourself at him like you normally do Remember you are a noble-bred bitch, so don't let me down.""

Grelle pulled back with a pout. "You wound me Harry. Don't you trust inmy acting skills? Besides," Grelle pulled back and winked at Harry as the older male helped the red-head to straighten his blood red and burgundy ball gown that set off the Grimm Reaper's hair, skin and eyes perfectly. "This one has no chance of getting away from me for this entire week, why would I go chasing after someone else who won't give into the urge to ravish me against the closets solid object?"

Harry smirked as his 'Potions Professor' swallowed his tongue at his godchild's words and looked the redhead up and down. "The closest solid object?" he gasped between coughing fits.

"MmHmm," the red head stated linking her fingers together, putting them on Harry's head and placing her chin on them before looking up at the classically handsome man coyly through her eyelashes. "The solider the better; I like to FEEL it when I get claimed."

"They are coming," Harry stated, falling back into his role of submissive maid to a stern Lord and bitchy wife. When his two companions returned to their roles, he turned and curtseyed shyly at the sight of the Young Earl and Lady before vanishing into the surrounding crowd.

-Possum-

Ciel narrowed his eyes at the back of the leaving servant as he seated Elisabeth before seating himself. "Keep an eye on her Sebastian," he stated softly, "something is odd about her."

"Forgive my wife's maid," the sour looking man stated in slightly accented English with a frown after the girl. "We have had her for several years and she still is hopeless in crowds."

"What, exactly, does that have to do with me?" Ciel asked as Elisabeth started talking to the older man's wife about her dress. "And may I have your name so I know who it is that I am talking to?"

"I am Lord Severus Prince, reluctant underling to the Viscount Druitt. My family and yours go back several decades when your six times Great Grandfather, Gregory Phantomhive, vouched for my five times Great Grandfather, allowing him to settle here in England. AS a sign of gratitude, one member of my family was given to the Lord of the Phantomhive family. Since my great grandfather was granted a peerage, we haven't been sending blood relatives, but one of our servants. The second to last servant we gave to your family was a boy by the name of 'Tanaka', gifted to your Grandfather by my Father for his son. I was hoping to gift the girl to you."

Ciel felt his left eye twitch. "If she is so hopeless, why would I take her?"

"She could always be a broodmare for you to get more servants," the lady beside Elisaveth stated, nose in the air.

"Dear, please, not here," the man half pleaded, half ordered. "The girl is only hopeless in crowds of more than ten people. She is more than acceptable at household and kitchen duties."

Ciel sighed in annoyance. "We will take her for a month. Sebastian can deal with her."

The dark-haired man rose from his seat and aided his wife to her feet. "She knows that if we aren't here, she is to go with you Good luck, Young Earl," he smirked. "You are going to need it."

-line line I'm a line-

Ten minutes after the strange couple left, Ciel noticed his 'newest' servant approach the table with an odd look on her face.

"What did you discover about her?" Ciel stated, confident that only Sebastian could hear him.

"She knows she is to come with us. Seems she was expecting it. She also has a very good reason for acting the way she does around people. Seems most human males see 'shy' as being the same as 'weak'. I'll keep an eye on her since she is my charge."

"Good, I' promised Elisabeth another dance. After, we will head home. I told Aunt Francis she would be back at a reasonable time and I know her brother is here somewhere watching us. Try to get the girl to talk to you."

Sebastian bowed. "Yes, young master."

-Celtic Thunder rules-

Sebastian wasn't sure what to make of the young 'lady' beside him. He had caught on to the fact that his companion was not female early on into the night and it had amused him to no end that for the second time he had been in attendance at a Soiree held by the blonde annoyance, a male as once again in a dress.

It had taken them the most part of an hour and thirty minutes to get to the house of Lady Elisabeth's family and the person seated beside him hadn't moved at all. As soon as the wagon holding the Young Earl was out of seeing distance of the Manor they had just left, the green-eyed male grinned up at the butler and swung effortlessly from his seat and into the carriage with the Earl.

"Sorry for the intrusion, Young Earl," a very familiar voice said, causing Sebastian to stop the carriage instantly and join his master.

"Harridan?" Ciel asked with a frown.

"The one and only!" Harridan beamed. "I'm here to have some fun! You see, it recently came to my attention that you were going to die on the way back to your Manor tonight and I simply couldn't have that. You are simply far too entertaining and your pet is simply lovely to look at. Tell me, does he purr if you rub him the right way?"

Sebastian twitched as Ciel smirked at him slightly before settling into a deep frown. "I wouldn't have died. Sebastian would have prevented it – it is his job after all."

"There are ways around demons, Young Earl," Harridan stated firmly, catching both of the beings with him off guard. "They aren't immortal even though they come very damn close to it and their contracts can be broken. It isn't pleasant for either party, but for the demon contracted it is a slow, painful death as his own nature rips him apart at the most basic levels."

"And you can prevent this?" Ciel asked, an eyebrow raised in disbelief.

"Unlike your kitten, I am immortal, human," Harridan stated with a gleam in his eye. Without warning, Sebastian collapsed. "Oh good," Harry chirruped, "they are right on time!"

The last thing Ciel heard before he fell into darkness was a whispered. "Trust me."

-boooo-

When Sebastian opened his eyes, it was to find himself having been strapped onto an alter with chains that stung like acid. He slowly turned his head to get an idea of what was around him when his eyes caught sight of his two companions tied together in what looked to be an uncomfortable position. He caught Harridan's emerald eye and was startled by the cheeky wink the other male sent his way. He watched in confusion as the man turned his head and said something to his Young Master.

"So you are awake and have noticed the brat you are sworn to, I see," an oily voice slid over his bones, leaving the demon feeling less than impressed. "Soon all of us will be here and we can start drawing out your power four ourselves. Don't worry, the brat and Whore will get well looked after while your 'gifts' are drained from you through those chains. Their screams of pain will sound wonderful when they join yours."

"Everyone is here and in place, sir," a deeper voice stated.

"Prepare for pain beyond your imagination demon," a blonde head started with a sick grin as it popped into his field of vision. "In three ... two … one …"

Sebastian closed his eyes at one to prepare for the promised pain when a small pop sounded and the slight burning vanished to be replaced with easily broken ropes. In a simple move, the ropes that were tying him to the Young Earl were broken and the two of them stood and watched the scene below them with eyes wide in shock.

-baa baa-

"Remember, you and the demon will be safe here," Harridan stated softly as he and Ciel listened to the diarrhea falling form the leader's lips.

"I remember."

"Good boy."

Harridan closed his eyes the same time that Sebastian did and the moment he felt the charge in the air, he relaxed and exchanged his body with Sebastian's.

"Ah, the pain! It's too much. Make it stop, please make it stop," Harridan dead panned as the chains shattered, useless against him.

He stood from his place on the alter with a smile that was all teeth as he adjusted the cuffs of the white shirt he was now wearing. He reached behind himself with both hands and bought a pair of short swords to everyone's attention.

"I was ever so disappointed earlier," he pouted, "I spent over four hours at a dance and I didn't get one chance to get to the dance-floor even though I wore my least exuberant outfit. How about it boys?" he said with a coy look as he flicked his tongue out to lick the blade of one of his swords, "Care to dance?"

As one, all of the men who were present stormed the alter and Harridan was in the centre with his swords flashing as he spun, thrust, jabbed and blocked, looking as though he was on a dance floor participating in a waltz and not a massacre fit for a demon..

Before too long, the only abductor left standing was the leader and Harridan glided sensuously over to the man.

"You have been a very, very bad man," he purred as he slid around the frozen man. "Please allow me to punish you."

Harridan stood on tip-toe and latched his lips onto those of his prey and sucked hard, ignoring the inhalation of breath that came from his witnesses as a small highly concentrated light appeared and was swallowed as the blonde man's husk fell to the ground.

Within the space of a blink, the man was standing before Ciel with his lips attached to those of the demon while a smaller glowing orb was forced into the taller man's mouth.

"I didn't know that you could remove and consume souls," Sebastian gulped as he watched the shorter male nuzzled his face into the young Earl's hair, much to the boy's discomfort.

"And I didn't know that dark green was your colour," Harridan purred. "It looks like we both learnt something new today."

Sebastian and Ciel froze and slowly looked at the clothing that the clothing the demon was wearing. Ciel burst into laughter as Sebastian shrieked. He had been wearing the dress that Harridan had been wearing earlier that evening and neither of them had noticed it.

Harridan grinned as he licked a line of blood from one of his blades. Life was good.


End file.
